The Hospital Bed
by Asproy
Summary: Japan wakes up in a hospital after being badly injured during Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Luckily, he has friends and family to help him through.
1. Awakening

I do not own Hetalia.

Japan opened his eyes and took survey of his surroundings. He was lying in a cot, gazing up into an unending sea of whiteness. The next thing he knew was searing pain. White became black as he lost consciousness.

"Japan, wake up" A familiar voice called him from his sleep and he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Blearily he opened his eyes and dark brown eyes met light brown eyes as he looked into his elder brother's face. "China?" Japan asked. China nodded. The rage and betrayal had left the ancient nation's face after the war, replaced by increasing anxiety for the health of his wounded younger brother. China smiled, his brother had been in and out of consciousness the past few days, his body covered in burns and a broken leg stuck awkwardly out of the bed sheet, supported by an uncomfortable and stiff wooden splint.

"Is he awake?" asked a voice Japan assumed to be the nurse. China nodded and straightened, leaving Japan's field of view. Now all Japan could see was that accursed white ceiling he had been staring at until it haunted his dreams. Now he could do something about it.

"China, help me sit up," the injured nation ordered in a sore whisper. "Are you sure?" China asked, his face lined with worry. "Yes, it doesn't hurt so much anymore," Japan said. This was true in a way, the pain was not sharp and overwhelming, it had been largely reduced to a dull and constant throbbing. "Very well," his brother submitted, helping pull Japan up and bolstering his back with pillows. Japan winced, the long days lying down had left him sore, but anything was better than spending another second looking at the ceiling. At least he couple see his surroundings now.

He was in a military hospital, but most of the beds were empty, except one in the left corner, China was standing next to him, and a nurse was leaving the ward. "Were so few injured?" asked Japan, looking at the rows of empty cots. "No, but most have had more minor injuries and have already left," said China "Your injuries were extensive, we weren't sure if you would..." his voice trailed off. "Who else is still here?" asked Japan. "Should I tell the nurse visitors can come now?" China said, changing the subject. Japan nodded eagerly, even a hermit nation needed company sometimes. "Good. I will tell the others they can visit you today. Now rest." China propped up Japan's back with more pillows, taken from the empty cots. Japan wasted no time obeying China's order.

Author's note: This is my first story and as you can see, I need an impressive amount of help improving. Please send tips and magic writing dust. Thank you and have an adequate day.


	2. The Pasta Influx

Japan's eyes scanned the visitor list China had produced during his last visit. He had made a grievous error. The visitor on the list was Italy.

_Italy_

Italy, who could not go a full ten minutes without craving pasta. Italy, who used his arms more than his vocal cords when speaking. Italy, whose military consisted largely of white flag factories. Italy, who hugged people with little regard for personal space or dignity.

Was China feeling the onset of Alzheimer's or was this a subtle attempt at revenge? Hospitalized patients needed rest and quiet. Italy was neither restful nor quiet. This wasn't a good idea. Not in the slightest bit.

Not that it was preventable. Italy was due to come in five minutes. That eliminated all possible means of escape. Perhaps the Italian would be late. That was possible, the Italian was never on time for anything.

Maybe he would get distracted by some attractive nurse or Germany would make him run laps or-

Too late.

He could already hear Italy's chatter emulating from the hallway like a ridiculously cheerful omen of doom. Japan slid lower pulled up the bed sheet in a futile attempt to blend in with the hospital cot. No luck.

The wide ward doors were flung open and in pranced Italy, arm flailing like one of Netherland's windmills. The Italian seemed to have weathered the war well, his only injuries were a broken arm and a couple scars that were already fading. The familiar curl was still in place, those eyes still weren't open, and he still had that perpetual grin on his face. Could nothing depress that man's mood? Japan racked his mind for a moment. Yes, he knew something. Training sessions with Germany. But even then it was mostly due to exhaustion and an oncoming heat stroke. In fact the only thing that had really changed about the small nation was his clothing. The blue military uniform had been replaced by civilian wear, a white shirt over brown trousers.

"Japan! Japan!" Italy shouted, rushing toward the bedridden nation. And off he went on a barely discernable string of words meshed with more gestures than previously believed possible. Finally, Japan managed to get a few words in.

"Thank you for coming, it is kind of you"

"Oh, it was nothing, I was worried about both of you."

"Both of us?"

"si, Doitsu is here too."

"How badly is he hurt?"

"I do not know, they let me in not."

"Oh"

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Italy snapped his fingers.

"Pasta!"

A pretty nurse came in with two steaming plates piled high with a pasta Italy later identified as agnolotti.

"One for me," Italy chirped happily, taking a proffered plate and putting it on his lap. "And one for you!" He took the second plate and gave it to Japan. "Eat, eat!" Japan obeyed, hesitantly tasting a small piece than greedily digging in..

"This is very good, thank you."

"When I heard I could come, I made pasta for both of us!"

They sat together and ate their pasta, one with silence and the other without. Perhaps Italy visiting wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Author's note: I appreciate any comments or tips you might have, thank you.


	3. The Sudden Cat Invasion

After Italy had left, taking with him the pretty nurse and empty pasta bowls, Japan had a few hours of peace and quiet. Then the next visitor came, and Japan had more peace and quiet.

The door creaked open and in came a disheveled figure, shaggy brown hair brushing against a faded old shirt. Following were at least ten cats, one was clinging to his shoes and a small grey tom had managed to squeeze himself into one of the man's pants pockets.

Greece had arrived.

Japan gave Greece a small smile as he sat on Japan's bed, most of the cats climbed on after him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, it is good to see you again,"Japan said.

That was true, after the Italy's and Germany's invasion of Greece, Japan had little to no contact with his friend. War had put them on opposite sides, and Japan had missed the other quiet nation. Greece had been liberated before the end of the war, but the battles against America in the Pacific had occupied all of Japan's attention. But now all of that was over. Japan had lost the war and they could resume their friendship. It wasn't how Japan had wanted the war to end, but it wasn't completely horrid either. It would have been greatly improved if Japan hadn't been stuck in a hospital bed, but that was water under the bridge. At very least Greece had seemed to have suffered his occupation well, aside from some scars and scraped up jaw.

"Here, take this," Greece handed Japan the little grey cat.

"Thank you" Japan responded, putting the cat on his lap, and beginning to absentmindedly scratch the tom's head. The cat started purring and shoved his head wholeheartedly into the crook of Japan's arm. Japan smiled again and began to play with the cat's grey ears.

"What is his name?"

Greece looked at the cat on Japan's lap and thought for a moment.

"That one is," Greece searched his mind for an appropriate name. "Gregor"

Japan sighed, knowing full well Greece's naming tendencies, or rather the lack of them. "Hello, Gregor," Japan said, picking up the cat and shaking his paw. The cat grudgingly accepted the gesture, ears laid flat against his head.

Greece picked up a small orange tabby, newly christened Mathis, and put him on his lap.

"I meant to come alone, but then I saw Turkey and took the cats with me" Greece said shyly. "You do not mind them?"

"No, I like them." Japan said quietly as Gregor spread himself out on Japan's lap and another cat batted at Japan's hair.

"You can keep Gregor, having a cat is good for your health, " Greece said, before lapsing into a philosophical discussion of cats.

Later China came into find Japan asleep in his cot and Greece sitting slumped over on the opposite cot. Both were being smothered by layers of cats.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about this one, the idea in my head didn't come out quite right on paper.


	4. An Excess of Red, White, and Blue

Japan was awoken from his nap by a loud voice. The next thing Japan knew was that something was on his forehead. Something warm and greasy. He now knew the identity of one of his rambunctious guests, who obviously had not the slightest idea that recovering people needed rest. Then he heard a softer much more irritated voice and knew his other visitor.

"I'm telling you, the last thing Japan needs is a hamburger on his head," the quiet, cross voice said.

"Of course he needs it!" the loud voice replied "The last thing he needs is a cup of your devil's brew tea!"

"Do not insult my culture. Especially when you drown yourself in pop."

"Besides, a sorcerer such as yourself ought to know hamburgers have mystical healing properties, I saw it in a commercial, and it healed you last time!"

"No, medicine healed me. Even France knows better."

"France is a-"

"Hello," Japan said, blearily opening his eyes "Could someone please take this hamburger off my head?"

England shot America an "I told you so" look and removed the burger of Japan's head. He then proceeded to passive aggressively turn the offending hamburger into a steaming cup of tea, which he then gave to Japan:

"Here, drink this." Then, seeing Japan's hesitation, added "It's not enchanted or anything."

"Thank you," Japan said, accepting the cup and cautiously taking a sip. To his relief, all vital organs were still intact. Mostly, he had grave concerns over the state of his tongue but was too polite to voice them.

"Why are you here?" He asked the two allied nations. They had been on opposite sides of the war and one of them, no names given, was the reason he has in a hospital bed feeling as if someone had set fire to his back.

America shuffled his feet and diverted his eyes.

England shot him another death glare and said, "America has come here to apologize for certain indiscretions during the war."

"I'm sorry, I was only being the hero," America mumbled half heartedly.

"Do not apologize-" Japan started saying.

"But I just did!"

"Shush!" was England's sincerely annoyed reply.

"As I was saying, do not apologize," Japan continued serenely, "It was I who started this conflict between us-"

"Yeah! I remember Pearl Harbor you villain, it was you..."

England grabbed America by the scruff and dragged him out of the ward, shutting the doors before returning to Japan's bedside.

"Sorry about that, his heart's in the right place though. Maybe."

"I understand. I should never had-"

"Don't start blaming yourself,"

"No?"

"It was a war, things happen. Don't punish yourself. More tea?"

Japan politely nodded. He didn't need to punish himself, he thought, England was already doing a decent job of it with his tea.


	5. China, a Cat, and a Calamity

England let after an hour or so, leaving a supply of barely edible pastries and promising to visit again soon. Japan had been reluctant to see the Anglo-Saxon go, not only because he was good company, if you excused his absolute lack of taste buds, but the longer England stayed the later Japan would have until he had to see his next "visitor". But in spite of Japan's efforts to delay it, his next visitor would be arriving in ten short minutes. He could already feel a trail of dread running down his spine. Italy and Greece he could understand inviting. England was an old trading partner, why not invite him? America was England's little brother, and England wanted them to reconcile their differences, so of course he was brought. But why him? Why had he even agreed to allow that one to visit him? Had he gone mad?

He thought back to his conversation with his big brother. China had woken up Japan between naps after Greece had visited:

"Are you feeling better, Japan?"

"Yes, thank you."

China sat down on the edge of the bed, only to jump back up. Japan slid up and saw the cause, a grey paw was yanking his brother's ponytail, then the rest of the cat emerged from under the covers and stared disapprovingly at China. China paid no heed to the murderous vibes the feline was sending, emitting a loud aw and picking up the offended tom.

"He's so cute!" China exclaimed, launching into a cuddling attack on poor Gregor until the cat managed to to squirm out of China's iron grip and scramble under the covers, reaching Japan's lap and hiding behind Japan's pillows.

"Who else is coming to visit today?" Japan asked, in an attempt to distract his brother, if only momentarily, for the sake of the disgruntled feline.

"A couple of the allies," China said still distracted.

"Will you come later again?"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"Can I bring a friend?"

Japan hesitated, he had only wanted his brother to visit, they had much to discuss after the war. But how could he say no? "Maybe"

"Great! I'll be here at eighteen." China had obviously not gotten the hint, or else was ignoring it. China dashed out of the room.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Who are you bringing?"

"Russia!"

Japan felt his heart sink. He picked up Gregor and looked deep into the cat's eyes. "This is not going to end well" he said softly. Gregor looked at Japan and gave a sympathetic meow.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I was a bit overwhelmed the past few days.


	6. From Russia with Love

Japan brought himself back to the present, there was no use in trying to change what must be, and apparently Russia was one of those things that must be. He wished there was a clock nearby, without one Japan had not the slightest idea when his dreaded visit was coming.

After what was either a few seconds made to feel like hours or a few hours made to feel like seconds the door creaked open. In came a new nurse with a clipboard in hand; she paused in the doorway and Japan could hear the snatches of the conversation between the guests and her.

"Come right this way, I'm sure he's glad to have more company. Are you close friends of his?"

"I'm his brother and this is my friend Russia," China said, far too cheerfully for the situation.

"I want to become friends with him, do you think he'll like me?" said a deceptively childlike voice.

The nurse laughed. "I'm sure, all patients love visitors."

Of course all patients like visitors, Japan thought. When they're bringing food and flowers and are close friends of yours. Not when they're random psychopathic superpowers who are still bitter about war losses and have a tendency to carry a faucet pipe.

Now the nurse was leading China and Russia to Japan's bed, then turned around and left, telling them to have a good time. And just like that he was left at the mercy of a faucet pipe wielding Bolshevik and the extraordinarily blind brother who decided to invite him.

Japan shrunk back under the covers as the Russian approached him.

"Hello, I am Russia, I want to be your friend"

"Hello Russia," Japan replied in a shaky voice, Russia was leaning over him now with a lupine grin and the wretched off faucet pipe leaning against his shoulder like a revolutionary musket.

They continued that awkward moment until Russia broke the silence.

"I'm so glad you are getting better," he said, pulling Japan into an upright position then giving him a hearty slap on the back, sending waves of pain through Japan's back. "You can see so much better like this, no?"

"Yes, thank you," Japan replied. At least now he could see China.

China was hovering anxiously by the edge of the bed, the smile plastered on his face a thin mask to hide his desire for his friend and his brother to get along, or at least not plot each other's assassinations on a too regular basis, although he doubted his endlessly polite little brother would do such a thing, though he had been surprised before, such as in the war. China sent these thoughts to the back of his mind, there was a time and a place for such matters, but this was not it. Especially when the two were getting along so well.

China laughed as he watched Japan fend off Russia's attempts to convince the petrified nation to join the Soviet club. Everything was going so well.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I was rather busy over the weekend. I also apologize for the descent of this story into useless fluff.


	7. Recovery

Japan was left to himself after all the guests left, aside from the occasional visit from the nurse. The had said he was well enough now to be released. They said released as if he were going to be free again. He knew he wasn't. He had already heard from China that America would occupy him as punishment for the war, if only for a short while.

Italy had been more or absolved of guilt while Germany was to be divided and occupied. At that thought Japan suppressed a shudder, it was shameful enough to be defeated but divided amongst nations like war booty? These allies had no honor. But then again, neither had he. He thought back to his actions during the war. How he had treated China, pillaging and wounding him without regret, then he over confidently attacked the United States, only to have him humble Japan and lose the Axis the war. If only he-

His musings were cut short by the return of Gregor from under the bed.

"So that is where you were hiding," Japan said, picking up his cat.

"Hiding from guests, hmm?" Japan scratched the cat under the chin.

"That is not polite, you should be courteous and dignified"

Gregor only purred then shoved his head into the crook of Japan's elbow. Japan let out a small smile, it had been so compassionate of Greece to give him a cat to keep him company. He would visit his friend when America would let him go, they had not seen each other for a long time and it would be a shame to let their friendship decay again so soon after reconciling.

Perhaps America would allow Japan to host other nations as guests in his home, he had to repay the kindness of his guests.

Japan woke up the following morning, Gregor curled up tight on his chest and a nurse shaking him awake.

"Sir, wake up, you have been released,"

Japan maneuvered off the cot and with the nurse's helped dressed himself. He gripped his crutch with one hand and held Gregor with the other as he walked out of the ward where he had spent so much time, into the bright new day.

America was waiting outside the hospital and drove Japan to his home.

Japan afforded himself one last glance at the hospital and one at his driver, who was ranting endlessly about hamburgers and nonsense.

He was going to miss that white ceiling.

* * *

Author's Note: It's finally finished. Thank you to all of you who hung in there and read this fic. I appreciate it. Many thanks, Followfast.


End file.
